


i say he so sweet

by liquidsky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fuckbuddies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidsky/pseuds/liquidsky
Summary: Steve, Thor, and keggers.





	i say he so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> lil wayne's "no homo" in the beginning of the song, like, yeah... no homo! full bi, however! (the title is from lollipop, because it's a banger.)

Steve's carrying one of the kegs outside when he spots Thor, leaning against the wall behind the sofa and alternating between fiddling with a JBL box and shooting smug smirks at the ginger, skinny chick in front of him. He's dressed in a bright pink _suns out, guns out_ muscle tee that matches Steve's white one, and Steve spends probably too long staring at the bulge of his biceps when he flexes slightly in an obvious move Steve's both seen _and_ used a few times too many. He snorts to himself, placing the keg down and wiping sweat off his brow. 

It's hot as shit – the day, with the end of the semester looming closer and closer and summer waiting for them at the door, but also _Thor,_ and Steve had sort of hoped they might have time to blow off some steam together before the kegger. Kind of a bummer that Thor seems otherwise occupied, really, though Steve still cocks his head to stare at the girl and wonder if she'd be down for _something_. He's not sure whether she's his type, to be honest, but, like, he _could_ probably suck it up if it meant gobbling Thor's dick down in the laundry room before everyone else came back. It doesn't happen that often, right, Steve usually settles for cornering Thor about sex thrice a week tops, mostly because he doesn't want to be the one to give off too many _vibes_, even if he does spend all other four days sort of daydreaming about having Thor fuck the shit out of him. It _might_ be a bit of a thing, but what else is college for, or whatever, having the time of his life while juggling some weird impulses. Which is what these are, because Steve doesn't know that other straight guys spent as much time thinking about having another dude blow his load in their mouths. Like, he's never asked, maybe it's a thing for everybody, right, but he doesn't _think_ so. It'd make sense, like, it's _protein,_ and Steve puts a whole fucking lot of commitment into getting his 200g a day, but somehow he hasn't whiffed the right energy on anyone else. 

He goes back inside to pick up yet another keg, except when he turns the corner Thor's girl is lounging alone by the sofa, her tiny denim shorts riding up in a way that has Steve squinting at her tanned thighs before he looks around and catches sight of Thor in the kitchen. He's leaning back on his elbows on top of the counter and attempting to light up a joint, so Steve maneuvers around him to help, sighing when Thor takes a long pull and blows the smoke right on Steve's face. 

"What's up," Thor says, because he's _like that._ Steve kind of stares at him, tilting his head, and Thor grins. "Need any help?" 

"I got it." 

"Yeah?"

"Just got one left. I moved them while you were busy with," he gestures vaguely to the living room, "whatever _that_ was." 

"She's hot." 

Steve hums. 

"Great tits, did you see?" 

"Sure. Why aren't you, like, _upstairs,_ then?"

Thor shrugs at him, taking another hit before passing it to Steve, "Wasn't feeling it."

"That's new." 

"Is it?" Thor asks. 

He smirks when Steve rolls his eyes, so Steve gives him his joint back and squats down to get a hold of the last remaining keg, loosely hoping his glutes look good and smirking to himself when Thor whistles. 

Unsurprisingly, Thor follows him out, warm air hitting the back of Steve's neck since Thor's still smoking and also standing way too fucking close to him. Steve's into it, obviously, because he's caught in the unfortunate predicament of pretty much _gagging_ for everything Thor says or does, which is embarrassing as shit, so he tries to be lowkey about it. He glances back at Thor over his shoulder, watching as Thor watches his ass, and _right._ Steve pulls his phone out of his pocket to check the time. 

"We've got like, two hours." Thor says, meaning he's already checked the time himself, and Steve kind of wants to fist bump him, so he does. 

"Right on, dude." 

"Upstairs?" 

Steve squints. "Laundry room." 

Thor goes first, though he waits for Steve by the door so he can lock it behind them, then he's crowding him against the washing machine and pulling Steve's tee up, not all the way, trapping Steve with his face smushed against the fabric and his arms sort of going nowhere. 

He licks a wet stripe down Steve's chest, laughing a little when Steve pants too wetly and a damp spot shows up through the fabric. Their laundry room is not small, per se, but Steve's still kind of into how it's just crammed enough that it gets a little hard to breathe sometimes. Thor's hands paw Steve's shorts down his thighs, and Steve hears him spit onto his hand before he feels it wrap easily around his dick, his calloused fingers dragging against the softness of the skin there. Steve sighs, kind of grunts a little, and Thor helps him get his shirt all the way off so he can lean into him and lick into his mouth, to which Steve responds with gusto, relishing in the warmth of his tongue and the faint taste of pot and orange juice. 

Thor's still jerking him off, in long, tight strokes that more or less have Steve's vision swimming, and Steve's sort of sure he's getting close to coming, so he pushes Thor back and twists them around so he can kneel in front of him – dick still hard as a fucking rock up against the air – and pull Thor's shorts down. 

Steve's got, like, _too_ many fucking thoughts on Thor's dick, which is _fine_, he's given up the ghost already, and his mouth is watering, so he leans in and nudges his nose against Thor's pubic hair, listening avidly to the exact breathiness of Thor's groan before his closing his lips around the head of Thor's dick and sucking hard. It's—his favorite thing, really, if he had to make a fucking list of shit he wishes he could keep doing forever. He's already foggy on how the fuck he's supposed to go a whole summer without the weight of Thor's dick on his tongue, and they still have three weeks left. 

With practiced ease, Steve sucks more of him into his mouth, tongue curling around the length, the salty tang of Thor's skin making his own dick twitch helplessly. Thor's too big for Steve to get all of him, but he still tries, and Thor's hands come down to cradle his face and rub through the mess of spit that's running down his chin with the effort. Thor's quiet, and Steve sort of wants him to be louder, so he opens his eyes and looks up at him, as doe-eyed as he can make himself, blinking wetly when Thor curses and slams one of his hands back down against the washing machine. 

The noise echoes, just enough, and Steve moans around him, reaching down to jerk himself off with Thor's still in his mouth. He puts a whole lot of fucking effort into letting his jaw go as slack as possible, inhaling sharply through his nose when Thor takes the invitation for what it is and starts fucking into Steve's mouth, hand holding his chin, going so deep that Steve chokes a little, blinking at the tears that run down his cheeks. His hand's striping his own dick so fast his wrists aches and he has a split-second of tendinitis panic before Thor moans loudly and Steve finds himself coming into his fist and swallowing convulsively around Thor's load, too, suckling easily at the tip of his dick when Thor pulls back. 

He sits back on the floor when he's done, the sweat on the back of his thighs sticking to the cold tiles, and he looks up at Thor helplessly, laughter threatening to burst out of him. 

Thor rubs his forearm across his face before offering his own t-shirt for Steve to wipe himself with, and Steve stands up on shaky legs to move into Thor's space and kiss him, tongue still slick with come. Thor sighs into his mouth, hands familiar around Steve's waist then down his back, slapping his ass twice before pulling away. 

"Good game," Thor tells him, and Steve grins, bending down to grab his shorts off the floor before offering a fist for Thor to bump.

"Right back at you, bro."

**Author's Note:**

> i've spent the whole week thinking about this, so... there's that!


End file.
